Luong Lao Shi/Gallery
Images Luong Lao Shi from American Dragon: Jake Long. American Dragon: Jake Long Promotional Artwork Grandpa.gif|Promotional artwork of Lao Shi (season 1) 333px-GrandpaDragonForm.gif|Lao Shi in Dragon form lao_shi001.gif lao_shi002.gif Season 1 Hong Kong Nights (3).jpg|1975's version of Lao Shi Hong Kong Nights (2).jpg|Lao Shi's classic dragon form 1975 Grampa_driving.png Jakelonginvaari.jpg IMG_1342.png Hong Kong Knights (13).jpg Hong Kong Knights (15).jpg Hong Kong Knights (19).jpg Hong Kong Knights (22).jpg Hong Kong Knights (26).jpg AHrq0Pn.png Lao_Shi.jpg Dragon Breath (141).jpg That's what Lao Shi is Talking About.PNG|That's what Grandpa's talking about 455252211.jpg Lao Shi Hawaiian Vacation Shirt.PNG|Lao Shi in His Hawaiian Vacation Shirt 6595696595600656.jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (23).jpg Hong Kong Nights (13).jpg Lao_Shi_Younger.png ScreenCapture 24.08.13 11-33-02.jpg ScreenCapture 24.08.13 11-33-10.jpg ScreenCapture 24.08.13 11-33-21.jpg Body Guard Duty (58).jpg Body Guard Duty (131).jpg Shapeshifter (135).jpg Shapeshifter (144).jpg A4, S15 (60).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (83).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (84).jpg Fu Dog Takes a Walk (24).jpg Fu Dog Takes a Walk (25).jpg Dragon Summit (81).jpg Dragon Summit (94).jpg Dragon Summit (96).jpg Dragon Summit (97).jpg ScreenCapture 24.11.14 18-01-47.jpg Dragon Summit (101).jpg ScreenCapture 24.11.14 18-04-57.jpg ScreenCapture 24.11.14 18-07-30.jpg ScreenCapture 24.11.14 18-07-46.jpg Hong Kong Nights (42).jpg Hong Kong Nights (43).jpg Hong Kong Nights (44).jpg Hong Kong Nights (47).jpg Hong Kong Nights (48).jpg Hong Kong Nights (49).jpg Hong Kong Nights (50).jpg Hong Kong Nights (51).jpg Hong Kong Nights (53).jpg Hong Kong Nights (54).jpg Hong Kong Nights (57).jpg Hong Kong Nights (58).jpg Hong Kong Nights (64).jpg Hong Kong Nights (62).jpg Hong Kong Nights (64).jpg Hong Kong Nights (69).jpg Hong Kong Nights (68).jpg Hong Kong Nights (70).jpg Hong Kong Nights (74).jpg Hong Kong Nights (75).jpg Hong Kong Nights (76).jpg Hong Kong Nights (82).jpg Hong Kong Nights (83).jpg The Heist (49).jpg Dragon Breath (244).jpg Dragon Breath (245).jpg Dragon Breath (247).jpg Dragon Breath (248).jpg Hong Kong Nights (87).jpg The Dark Dragon talking to the Oracles.jpg Haley and her Grandpa collecting Halloween Candy.jpg Old School Training (32).jpg Old School Training (33).jpg Body Guard Duty (149).jpg Body Guard Duty (148).jpg Dragon Summit (121).jpg Char 31486.jpg Gramps haley trick or treating.jpg Fu Jake Gramps walk.jpg Haley Gramps candy count.jpg Season 2 luong-lao-shi.jpg|Lao Shi in Season 2 Grandpa.jpg|Lao Shi in Dragon form (Season 2) Luong Lao Shi.jpg Lao Shi Tells Jake His Dad Signed Him and The Rest of the Family in The ChinaTown Parade This Afternoon.PNG|Lao Shi Tells Jake His Dad signed Him and the Rest of the Family to Perform at the ChinaTown Parade this Afternoon Lao Shi Told Jake About This Info Last Week.PNG|Lao Shi told Jake About this Info Last Week Lao Shi Asks Jake How is His Dragon Tongue Cleaning and Talking at The Same Time.PNG|Lao Shi asks Jake How is His Dragon Tongue Cleaning & Talking at The Same Time Lao Shi Listening to His MP3 Player.PNG|Lao Shi Listenng to His MP3 Player 67679905690485.jpg 7607697970790709.jpg 45905669069060960.jpg 690707909065060566.jpg Being Human (35).jpg Lao_Shi_Dancing.wmv.gif Lao_Shi_and_Derceto.png Lao_Shi_and_Rose.png Lao_Shi_and_Jonathan.png Feeding Frenzy (22).jpg Feeding Frenzy (23).jpg Family Business (17).jpg Family Business (43).jpg Family Business (45).jpg Family Business (52).jpg Family Business (54).jpg Family Business (55).jpg The Heist (49).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (7).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (11).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (12).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (13).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (20).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (22).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (54).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (55).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (56).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (60).jpg Hero of the Hourglass (8).jpg Lao Shi's S2 Dragon Form.jpg|Lao Shi's Season 2 Dragon Form Lilo & Stitch: The Series vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h06m28s55.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h07m14s232.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h11m57s4.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h08m07s18.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h12m03s80.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h12m16s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h47m44s138.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h38m01s39.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h38m06s79.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h38m18s193.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h38m38s141.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h40m31s7.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-15h26m11s250.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-15h26m30s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-29-09h02m28s132.png Category:Character galleries Category:American Dragon: Jake Long galleries Category:Lilo & Stitch galleries